While Ron was Gone
by Windstorm124
Summary: Harry's feeling lonely while Hermione guards the tent. So what does he do?


**Tell me what you think about my very first song-fic. Enjoy. This is going to be a series, sort of. Harry is listening to the radio and thinking while Hermione keeps watch. It'll go on until Ron gets back from being an idiot, in other words, as long as I want it to. I do require ten reviews otherwise I don't update. It's all up to you people. This is a song that I thought describes Harry's feelings during the seventh book very well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Under Pressure".**

Harry sighed. It felt like too much these days. Everyone was depending on him to defeat Voldemort and no one ever thought about that he was only seventeen. No one seemed to care that he was terrified of getting caught and killed. It didn't seem to matter to anyone that he wished that it wasn't him who everyone relied on. He leaned over the bed and hit the on switch for the radio. He didn't listen to the death count though. He listened to Muggle songs for comfort and familiarity while Hermione guarded the tent. He leaned back as the song began.

**Mm ba ba de  
Um bum ba de  
Um bu bu bum da de**

Gibberish, like the clues Dumbledore had left him.

**Pressure!**

**pushing down on me**

_Ain't that the truth,_He thought bitterly

**Pushing down on you **

**no man ask for**

Course not. Why would they?

**Under pressure - **

**that burns a building down**

Literally, if Voldie's involved.

**Splits a family in two**

Harry winced. Splits a family in two... Yep two-thirds of his family dead and buried.

**Puts people on streets**

Yeah that's true too, well if you call the random forests a street.

**Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day oh  
Ee day oh - **

**that's o.k.**

No, it wasn't. People were dying and he couldn't do anything.

**It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about**

What _was_ this world about? A corrupted Ministry? Death everywhere?

**Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'**

_Ron_, Harry thought with a pang in his chest.

**Pray tomorrow - **

**gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
Day day de uh huh  
Da da da ba ba  
O.k.  
Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor**

Yeah that's the way things were now. Trying to think of a new location for a Horcrux might be.

**These are the days it never rains but it pours**

It seemed that it had been raining forever in his heart and that the sun never shone anymore.

**Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap  
People on streets - ee da de da de  
People on streets - ee da de da de da de da  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'**

He wondered when Hermione would also start saying that she wanted out and had had enough.

**Pray tomorrow - gets me higher and higher and **

**high-h-h-h-h-h  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
Turned away from it all like a blind man**

In the beginning he had done that and gotten Sirius and Dumbledore killed.

**Sat on a fence but it don't work**

Ignoring it only got people killed.

**Keep coming up with love  
but it's so slashed and torn**

Harry flinched. _Ginny. _Thinking of her made his chest ache even more.

**Why - why - why ?**

Why did he have to be picked? Why not someone else? Why not Dumbledore?

**Love love love love love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking**

Yes he was. He had no idea how much longer he would last, sane.

**Can't we give ourselves one more chance**

One more chance to get people killed? Certainly not.

**Why can't we give love that one more chance**

Because love, especially his, got people hurt and killed.

**Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
give love give love give love give love give love  
'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night**

Ron would probably punch him, but he worried for Malfoy and what he was forced to do.

**And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance**

**This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure**

He heard Hermione stand up and he hurried to flick off the radio and hide it under his bed. Anything of Ron's was likely to set Hermione into a storm of tears. He would listen to more later.

**The song is called Under Pressure and is by Queen. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
